


don't worry (i'm the outsider)

by krizzle



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krizzle/pseuds/krizzle
Summary: The Outsider was first and foremost an observer. Then Corvo Attano happened.





	don't worry (i'm the outsider)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie; I'm not sure I'm going to expand on this at all, and it's the first fanwork I've published in years. Enjoy!

When Gallifrey faced destruction, when the Doctor first fled, the Outsider watched. He watched the Master escape, and bring back Gallifrey; before both he and the Doctor locked away again the violent and messy planet that had lost its morals. The Outsider watched, and watched, always the same incarnation, as worlds decayed and civilizations were brought forth. As his own home planet returned and was sent so far into the future, even his own observances were cloudy. He lived untouched by the petty disagreements of other planets, and watched as the fellow survivors of his home throw themselves in with the common mortals with disdain. The mortals were so common, and so base. Their needs were primal, and their actions were barbaric. The desperate clinging way they tried to hold onto his kin spoke volumes. They only wanted to possess, never understand. With each passing companion, the Outsider found his apathy double fold. He could not, and never would, understand why his kind grasped at the fleeting and dissatisfying companionship of the humans. There was the disaster with Delilah, and Vera's greed. Then Daud, with his group of faithful assassins. Their paths were linear paths to madness. Thus, he planned to spend the rest of his life on the sidelines, until his two hearts could no longer beat.

Then something peculiar happened.

His TARDIS, long since gone cold under his observations, whirred. Once, twice, and when he approached the central control panel, it became more and more active until finally, it chose to traverse the time tunnel for the first time in a very, very long time.

It took him to Corvo.


End file.
